Holding Back The Years
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Some things are unavoidable, others are consequences of actions. But she knew she needed to know the full truth. But would she find it?
1. It Eventually Bites People

_**A/N: Dianne and her family, Immy, Andre, Molly, Aestrid, Sachael and her family and Ty and his gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters. **_

_**September 18th 2017…**_

_Days went by and on Monday night before Raw was scheduled to start, Amanda was reading the script again and absentmindedly buffed her nails painted in Essie's Licorice against her Balor Club Worldwide tank top when Corey approached her._

_"You realise the hell you and Enzo are causing, right?" Corey responded, Amanda looking at him._

_"Enzo and I are not screwing around. I know you hate him but you're searching for something that ain't there, Corey. And honestly, it's downright pathetic of you." Amanda replied, attempting to head back to her locker room but Corey stopped her by grabbing her right arm, Amanda yanking it out of his hand. "You don't get along with everyone here but you don't need to go treating Enzo like the enemy and getting him kicked out of locker rooms! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if your squabbles with Booker T and Byron Saxton aren't scripted!" She responded, Corey about to respond back when both saw Finn._

_Corey left, remembering the last time that Finn beat him to a pulp and Finn turned to Amanda before the two kissed and she readjusted her tank top… but at some point, Amanda knew that she had to talk to Enzo._

_Amanda was leaned against a wall and closed her eyes… Finn could see that despite the high energy of the audience tonight, she still felt down and pulled her into his arms._

_"Hey…" Both heard before turning their heads and seeing Enzo._

_"Hi… we read the script earlier…" Amanda responded, Enzo knowing that she meant the part when Braun Strowman would hurt him until Amanda would run out there to stop him._

_And they knew it would send every social media outlet into a frenzy._

_During his promo, Enzo turned and was right into the path of Braun, who threw him down and caused Enzo to collide back first with his own microphone… as Braun continued the scripted beating, he stopped when he heard footsteps and saw Amanda run by him and crouch down to Enzo._

"_I don't get this, the Demon Mistress was beating Enzo down last week and then she turns around and saves him?!" Corey responded as scripted to._

"_Friends have their disagreements, it doesn't stop them from wanting to protect each other." Michael replied as Amanda wrapped her right arm around Enzo's back and helped him stand up, Enzo resting his left arm around her shoulders before giving her a quick kiss on the side of her head._

"_That or it shows how quickly people can go from sane to off their rockers." Corey responded, glancing briefly at him but soon back at the events taking place._

"_Mandy has always been one of the few sane ones in this business, Corey." Booker T replied as Amanda helped Enzo to the back… only for them to stop and turn around when Braun grabbed the dropped microphone and turned his attention to them._

"_Some things don't change, it would seem… or do they?" Braun responded before dropping the microphone and Amanda helping Enzo to the back._

"_What was Corey's problem out there?" Enzo asked as Amanda helped him sit down._

"_He bought into the lies, the fucking prick." Amanda responded, muttering the last part as she checked Enzo over for wounds but he stopped her and tried to stand up. "Oh no you don't, your ass is staying still until you're able to walk without limping!" She replied, Enzo not letting her stop him before Finn, Dianne and Dr. Amann reached them._

"_I really don't have a choice, do I?" Enzo chuckled, trying to joke around before he was helped to the trainer's room._

_To their relief, Enzo would be okay and nothing was broken… but Amanda could no longer fight it and leaned against Finn, who held her._

_He could tell that this was weighing on her too… _

**Present time**_**, February 16th 2019… **_

Amanda's LG Aristo 3 started chiming and she lazily stirred out of her sleep, picking it up and seeing a link to a website as well as a text from Ty.

_'Tiny, they are tearing two of your co-workers apart on Twitter!' _

Amanda opened the link and read the article as Finn was soundly sleeping… and her eyes widened when she saw that it was about Corey and Carmella, two of hers and Finn's closest friends.

And Corey and his wife were two of the people that the young couple were considering to be godparents… Amanda picked up the sonogram picture, looking at hers and Finn's twin children.

_'Why would Corey do this to Amy? Well, he's not being the little ones godfather now, no way in hell!' _Amanda thought as she felt Finn's left hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach before he woke up and saw tears in her eyes… and the article on her phone, Finn sitting up and turning the lamp on before brushing Amanda's tears away.

"It's far from the first time something like this has happened to anyone… why am I taking it this way?" Amanda replied.

"Because you're feeling like you two rebuilt your friendship in the wrong way, Lovely. You gave it your best try and he broke that trust." Finn responded before they kissed.

Amanda closed the article out and set her phone down before she and Finn went back to holding each other and said "I love you." before they kissed and settled back into sleep.

She reminded herself to talk to Corey and Carmella before she made any solid decisions though, needing to know the full story.

No matter the situation, Amanda knew it wouldn't feel right to not know everything.


	2. I'll Keep Holding On

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get back to this story.**_

_**December 4th 2014… **_

_Crockett's Theme by Jan Hammer played through the earbuds Amanda had plugged into her phone while running the Spotify app on it to try to calm her nerves during tonight's show as Finn had a match against Viktor, which worried the tiny brunette._

_Although Amanda liked Viktor and respected him as a fellow wrestler, she was nervous because Konnor, Viktor's tag team partner in The Ascension, was a bit intimidating._

_What's On Your Mind (Pure Energy) by Information Society started playing and although Amanda wanted to get up and start dancing around the locker room, she was told to take it easy tonight. High energy songs always brought her energy back up, they made her feel better and Finn and Sami liked that she grew up listening to similar music that they grew up listening to, despite Amanda being in her mid 20s, Sami being 30 and Finn being 33._

_"Hey. My match is up next, Darlin'." Finn responded, Amanda exiting out her Spotify app before putting her LG Nexus 5 and earbuds in her duffel bag, bouncing up to her feet before Finn could stop her. "Easy now, you took a hell of a blow earlier. And you did take your anti seizure meds, right?" He replied._

_"Yep. Every 12 hours, like clockwork." Amanda answered before the two left the locker room and walked to the curtain separating them from the cheering fans as Amanda started singing Misunderstanding by Genesis, Finn singing along with her._

_"Hey, you two, those fans are going crazy." Bayley responded as she jogged over to them, wrapping her arms around their shoulders and kissing them on their foreheads, Amanda flinching as the dull ache briefly resurfaced, Bayley lightly patting Amanda's left shoulder before leaving as World In My Eyes by Depeche Mode blared throughout the arena, the song being Amanda's theme song while she was training in OVW._

_"And the opponent, being accompanied by Amanda Cena… Finn Balor!" Jojo replied in an upbeat voice as Finn and Amanda walked out to the ring, Amanda waving at Dusty Rhodes and Dusty returning the gesture with a wave of his own._

_"Finn Balor and Amanda Cena have really been joined at the hip since Finn started training at the WWE Performance Center back in July but both caught the fans attention long before they even met each other! Finn started his wrestling career in 2000 at 18 years old and Amanda caught the WWE's attention back in 2005 when she started training at 15 back in the old OVW territory!" Dusty responded enthusiastically._

_"Amanda really did capture a lot of fans hearts and it didn't take too long before she was wrestling on WWE Raw, ECW when it brought back and pay per views… and you're right, Dusty. Given the wrestling eras she grew up watching, it's not far off that Amanda, like many others before her, started training while still a teenager." Byron replied as Amanda and Finn get into the ring._

_"Fans who are just joining us, we started the broadcast with some startling news. There was an incident earlier today involving Amanda Cena and Corey Graves. Not all the details are known at this time but Corey was escorted out of the arena by security shortly afterwards. I seriously hope Amanda's injuries aren't as bad as they look but you can tell from the wounds that that little lady is hurting." Dusty replied as Finn and Amanda hug, Finn helping her out of the ring and lightly swatting Amanda's right hip, Amanda smiling before she jumped down off the apron._

_"Be careful, Mandy." Finn responded._

_"I'm okay, Finn." Amanda replied._

_"The back and forth banter between those two kids is always welcomed and enjoyed by the fans." Dusty responded before the bell rings and Finn and Viktor started wrestling, the match progressing smoothly and Amanda and Konnor glancing and nodding at each other, speaking briefly._

_"We can't exactly hear what Amanda and Konnor are saying but from the body language shown by both, there is definitely respect there." Byron replied._

_The match was almost over as Finn jumped onto the top turnbuckle and off it, Viktor screaming out in pain as one of his ribs cracked, Finn immediately pinning Viktor and winning the match, the bell ringing as Amanda and Konnor rushed into the ring, Amanda raising Finn's hand in victory as Konnor helped Viktor up._

_"I guess I'm still wound up from earlier… sorry, lad." Finn replied as he and Viktor shook hands._

_"Don't worry about it. If I saw someone violently shake a tiny girl before throwing her into a mirror, I'd be wound up too." Viktor explained before all four left the ring._

_"How you feeling, any more pain?" Finn questioned after pulling Amanda aside backstage._

_"I'm okay." Amanda responded as they hugged._

_But little did she know how much of an uphill battle it would be to trust Corey again…_

**Present time**_**, February 16th 2019…**_

_Picture _by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow played through Amanda's earbuds after she took a prenatal vitamin, ate and got dressed, Amanda applying her yellow corrector concealer to hide her purple toned under eye circles and Pixi Eye Zone concealer to blend it in… and using the Pixi Illuminating Tint & Conceal concealer on her cheekbones and chin to brighten up her face before using two shades from the Strobe & Sculpt palette to make her face look slimmer.

Using the bronze blaze shade of the Endless Shade Stick, Amanda then used the Cat Eye Ink and Large Lash mascara as she often favored a cat eye look… and she closed out Spotify and put her earbuds away as she checked her voicemail.

_"Mandy, I know you must've found out by now and that you're upset… but you don't know the full story-"_

Amanda deleted the voicemail after rolling her eyes, Corey's attitude coming across as trying to justify what he did instead of explaining it.

She felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist, his hands on her stomach before they kissed.

"He left a voicemail on your phone too?" Finn asked.

"It wasn't worth listening to, he broke up his own home… I feel so bad for Amy and the kids, Corey threw them aside for a cheap fling." Amanda responded before seeing a text from Ty.

_'We're on our way to Houston for Elimination Chamber, kiddo. You holding up okay?'_

_'Not really.' _Amanda replied before they heard a slap, a painful yell and Dianne shouting "And don't bother trying to explain it to me again, you little homewrecker!" before they heard Carmella walk away.

Amanda and Finn knew that Dianne had no patience with anyone who broke up a family.


End file.
